


Webs, Quills, and Feathers

by Itssilverbrich



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ALSO THINKS SONIC'S HOT, And they were soulmates, DOES WHATEVER ELISE CAN, F/M, HERE COMES ELISE AS THE SPIDER-MAN, Look im a sucker for LOZ okay, Spider-Man - Freeform, WEARS A CROWN?, look out, oh my solaris they were soulmates, song of storm intensifies, sure why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: So ya know Sonelise? And Spider-Gwen? I kinda combined them. Might continue someday.[update] so there is now just a hodge podge of sonelise here so yeah enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

There was two certain things Elise believed for certain.

With Great Power comes Great Responsibility  
Never Cry.

Those were truths and they were all Elise really had.  
There was one thing that Elise knew better than anyone else.

This kingdom was quick to burn.

So as its princess and future queen, Elise's greatest concern was making sure only she held a match.  
The world held a match to Soleanna in the form of bombs, mad scientists, far too powerful children, masked villains.  
Elise held the match in the shape of a monstrous beast, held back only by her tears, or lack thereof.  
Seal, Princess.

Two out of the four of her roles, each intertwined to deeply to know where one truly ends and the others began. 

Elise liked counting things. It made sure everything was whole. Not broken.

Right. Her other two roles.

Elise was, sadly, not yet out of school and thus was still learning. The Council had wanted her either being tutored or in a private school. Elise had requested a public school.  
Sol High School. The best public school the Capital of Sol had to offer. It was truly a good school. A little boring at times but good all the while. 

The last role was as Spider-woman.

Alright. Let's take it from the top.  
Her name is Elise Lachrima and she has been Spider-woman for about two years. When she was six years old, her father attempted to create a spider which venom would give you superhuman abilities and the power to control time itself. It went wrong, when not only did Solaris, the god of time split, only half of it entering the spider,the spider bit her. She now was the sole survivor, with the power to destroy the world as she knew at her fingertips. At 7, Elise developed super strength. At 10, Spidey senses. At 14, the ability to stick to any surface she touched and, finally, at 16, the ability to burn her enemies.

The only thing standing between Sol and its destruction is her.

Princess, Student, Seal, Superhero.

Today was another day juggling those titles.

Elise easily dodged the huge piece of road, freshly torn out of the ground, before webbing herself to a building and using the golden strings to slam dunk her foot into the oversized, octopus themed villain.  
“I think that's enough, Octy.” Elise really hoped this was over soon, homework had kept her up late last night and it was exhausting fighting Madame Octopus.  
“Well, I think that's not enough!”  
The otter rose up on her mechanical legs like a snake when a small rock came up and smacked her in the face. “What-?!” The two masked faces whipped over to a blue hedgehog, bouncing a rock in his hand.  
“You little brat!” Snarled Madame Octopus.  
“Sonic?” Elise questioned.

Sonic the hedgehog was one of Elise's classmates and one of the goodest people Elise had ever met. He was lightning blue, with emerald green eyes framed by thin glasses.  
And at the moment, they had fear in them as Madame Octopus suddenly wrapped him in one of her metallic tentacles and pulled Sonic close to her snarling, furry, brown face.  
“How about we get up close and personal, ey, little boy-” Sonic slammed his head into her face, sharp blue quills sticking to Madame Octopus’ skin as she suddenly let go, leaving the blue hedgehog to land face first in the dirt.  
Elise frowned, best to finish this up quickly before someone got hurt. Madame Octopus didn't see the golden webs insare her, but she felt them and respond in kind.  
Sonic and Elise avoided the failing tentacles, Elise frantically webbing up each individual arm.  
She carely replaced the holes in the road and made a mental note that this street would need funding for repairs. She stood up to leave and felt something under her foot.  
Glasses.  
“I, uh, think those are mine.” Elise turned towards Sonic as he spoke, glasses in hand.

Oh. Thank goodness she was wearing a mask.

If Elise thought Sonic's eyes looked stunning with glasses, they were enchanting without them. He was smiling at her with this adorable apologetic smile. Elise found herself once again questioning if she had a crush on Sonic and his stupid blue face.  
“Here.” Somehow, she didn't stutter when she handed them over. Quick, say something cool and web off!  
Sonic turned away. Now, Elise, now.  
“By the way,” Sonic looked back at her as she spoke. “You look pretty cute without glasses.” Elise called out before Sonic's cheeks flared pink and Elise webbed off as coolily as possible.

There were three certain things Elise believed for certain.

With Great Power comes Great Responsibility.  
Never Cry.  
Sonic the hedgehog looked good without glasses.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update

Hey, so, I'm just going to put all my Sonelise work in here, okay, good, have a lovely day.


	3. Legend Of Elise: Wind Of The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale is as old as time, crafted over years of repeation. The Princess and her Power. Her Knight. His Sword.   
> Their Foe.  
> Their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is cheesey as all get out but hey, whatcha gonna do.

Elise read over the book in her hands, humming a gentle tune as she read.  
“What's that song?” Elise's head shot up to see her faithful knight, mid swing, stare at her with a question in his eyes.  
Elise closed her book for a moment.  
“It's a song I heard the village folk sing,” she explained. “It's called the Song of Summers, and it's supposed to magically calm the weather. It was made for an ocarina though, so it probably sounds way different…..do you think the stories are true? So many of them are. You're the Knight of Legend, Hylanna's Chosen Hero. And….I am The Princess. If our tales are truths, are all the rest?”  
Sonic sat next to her, pulling out his ocarina.  
“Why not try it? How does it go?” He asked, holding the ocarina close to his lips.  
Elise hummed it, the notes gentle and a little high for her voice. Sonic carefully listened, one ear cocked towards her. Once she stopped, the hedgehog licked his lips, closed his eyes and pressed the ocarina to his mouth.  
The notes were made of laughter and sunbeams and the wind that blew picked them up and carried them away, the clouds parting for just a moment overhead. But yet the song seemed to be missing something, something soft yet heavy. Sonic blew the final note and looked at Elise, her eyes closed and body relaxed.  
Elise opened her eyes.  
“That was beautiful!” She declared, smiling brightly. The smile disappeared as the sun was once more covered by clouds that had still been present. “But I don't think it worked….”   
Sonic watched Elise as the wheels in her mind turned, her face wrinkling in that way it always did after an experiment went wrong and she wanted to know why. He looked away slowly.  
“I don't know. Seems like it worked to me.” Sonic commented, remembering Elise's beaming face. Elise turned to face him like whiplash.  
“What?! What do you mean?” Sonic just looked away slyly. “Sonic, you can't just say that and than not tell me what you saw! It's for research!”  
“What will you give me, Princess?”   
“What will I give you-?! Why, I outta-!”  
“Hahahaha, Elise, cut it out!”  
“Make me!”  
“Elise!”

 

“ELISE!”   
The so mentioned princess's head shot up as Sonic leaned over her head, bringing his blade harshly into the skull of one of her attackers.  
“S-Sonic, I-” Elise stuttered out, eyes flitting between the circle of enemies and her knight. Could he fight so many off?  
“I told you to stay close! You heard Blaze, this place is swarmed with jerks like these guys!” Sonic yelled at her, eyes narrowed at the largest lizard like creature. His sword shined in the desert sun. Elise looked away guiltily.  
“Sonic, I-”   
“We'll talk later.” His voice came sharply. “just let me gut these guys first.” At that, he charged at the group, his speed and sword allowing him to make quick work of the lizards.

Elise stood up shakingly. She looked at Sonic's back as he collected the remains.  
“I'm.. I'm sorry-”  
“Uh, I sure hope you are! I was worried sick!” Sonic yelled, turning angrily towards her. “What were you thinking?! What if you had gotten injured or worse?!”  
Elise sighed, holding her arm.  
“I'm sorry. I could have put Hylanna at risk. I didn't mean to cause trouble.”  
Sonic seemed confused.  
“What? I mean, yeah, I guess you did kinda put Hylanna at risk but i-” Sonic stopped and, realizing he said too much, backtracked. “Never mind. Forget I said anything, we should hurry back.”  
“Wait, what were you-” Elise started, confused, before the blue hedgehog hurried away.  
She smiled softly to herself.

 

“Elise?” Sonic asked one starry night on the road to yet another spring.  
“Hm?”   
“What will happen once we defeat Solaron?”  
The princess frowned and sat up.  
“Well….I will most likely be prepared for my eventual rule and the Champions will probably continue to oversee and protect the kingdom.” Elise turned and frowned at Sonic, who had also sat up. “but...after this, you will have no more obligations to Hylanna. No more attachments to hold you to this place. You can…. you can leave. Just like you always wanted.”   
Sonic frowned softly and laid back down, turning away.  
“Nah. I think I'll stay here awhile. Hylanna is pretty big.”  
Elise stared before lying down herself, smiling.  
“Maybe….” Sonic started quietly. “Maybe you can come with me. To, y'know, know your kingdom better.”  
Elise nodded.  
“That sounds lovely.”

 

“How long will this take? They've been in there for forever.” Shadow complained, his crystalline wings fluttering impatiently. Blaze turned to her fellow Champion with a glare.  
“It will take as long as the princess needs. This is the last place she could possibly go to in hopes her power would finally awaken.”   
Knuckles stretched, leaning on Amy.  
“I hope it works. Blue told me she was starting to lose hope.”   
Amy sighed.  
"Oh, dear, I hope not! Hope is a terrible thing to lose.”  
All the Champions stopped talking at the sounds of footsteps and the gate opening.  
Elise stepped out, wet, in a simple white tunic, disappointment evident on her face.  
Sonic followed behind her, placing a gentle hand on her back.  
“So?” Asked Knuckles obliviously. “How'd it go?”   
Blaze elbowed him, followed by fiery glares from the other Champions and Sonic, as well as a defeated sigh from Elise. Blaze cleared her throat.  
“I'm so sorry, my dear. Maybe you can try again-”  
“But I can't.” Interrupted Elise tearfully. “This was my last chance to fulfill my purpose and I...I blew it. again.”   
Shadow glanced at Sonic, who seemed to be just as downtrodden as Elise.   
“If I could say something, Elise,” Amy stepped forward. “When I use my power, I...I think of..I think of-”   
She was interrupted by the ground violently shaking and everything becoming dark. They turned to the castle to see-  
“Calamity Solaron!” Blaze cried before turning to her fellow Champions. “To your Beasts!” The Champions nodded before dashing towards their mechanical weapons of might. “And, Sonic?” The blue hedgehog looked up at her. Blaze nodded at him. “Keep Elise safe.” 

 

“Sonic! Slow down!”  
He didn't slow down. He was scared. He had to keep her safe, he couldn't protect his friends, he couldn't save his family, but he'd die before he failed Elise-  
Elise tripped and fell with a pathetic cry to wet muddy ground. Sonic stopped. He hurried over and knelt down in front of her.  
“Elise, C'mon, get up.” She stared at her hands in the mud. “Elise, we gotta hurry, the Guardians are coming!”  
“The Guardians…..” Elise whispered in a moan. “We restored them. We remade them. We found them to protect us!” She looked up at Sonic's face with tears in her eyes.  
“All that effort….for it all to be turned back on us? To be used to... slaughter us minutes away from safety?”  
Sonic looked away.   
They sat like that for a moment before Sonic rose to his feet and offered Elise his hand.  
“We gotta keep going.” He told her in a quiet, low voice.  
Elise took his hand and followed.

 

“S-stay away from her!” Sonic slurred, his sword shaking in his hands as he wobbled on his feet before monsters and Guardians alike. Elise quivered behind him, fear and terror in every part of her.  
Sonic was going to die. For her.  
It would be her fault.  
Just like everything else.  
No. No!  
She couldn't lose him too-!  
As the red beam of light landed on Sonic's chest, Elise pushed him aside, hand outstretched-  
“NO!”  
A bright light shone and the monsters screamed and the Guardian fell.  
Elise stared at the defeated force and than at her hands before she heard the thud of a body hitting the ground. She whirled around to see Sonic on the ground.  
“Sonic!” Elise cried, rushing to his side. He groaned slightly before squeezing an eye open for her.  
“You did it!” Sonic croaked out weakly. “I….I knew you….c.. could….”  
He stopped breathing.  
He stopped breathing!  
“Sonic?!” Elise cried. “Sonic! Don't you dare die on me! That's... That's an order!”  
Sonic didn't move. He didn't breathe. He just laid in her arms, slowly growing cold.  
Elise wailed.  
No-!  
The Master Sword glowed brightly.  
Elise looked up.  
She could save him.

 

“Sonic…..”  
The blue hedgehog's head shot up.  
A red moon.  
“Be careful.”  
He will.  
Sonic drew his club but traveled onward.  
He was going to find the owner of that voice or die trying.  
He hummed a tune as he walked along. It reminded him of laughter and sunbeams and the wind that blew picked them up and carried them away.   
It'd probably sound better on an ocarina.


	4. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first thoughts of your soulmate appear on their wrists.

The story goes that once upon a time a princess, who possessed great power, fell deeply in love with a humble shepherd. She loved him from afar, wishing on every star for him to feel equally in love.  
He did but not with her. He loved freedom, he loved his flock and did not see the princess's wistful gaze.   
One day, the shepherd was watching his flock, when mysterious writing appeared on his arm. He was shocked at the beautiful and awestrucking poem left on his arm. He looked around to see the princess gazing at him, pen still in hand. He thought she was absolutely enchanting. Suddenly, his own thoughts manifested in ink on her arm! 

Elise had been told this story since she was young and seen proof of it again and again when two people saw each other for the first time and words appeared on them.  
She just never considered it happening to her.

She had snuck away from her guards for some unwatched peace and quiet and found the empty cafe she was currently in.

She had ordered a hot chocolate, she didn't know what else to get. As she patiently waited for it to be ready, she suddenly noticed.

Elise wasn't alone.

The other person was a hedgehog, long blue quills sticking out of the back of his head like long, lucius hair. He was drinking something already, his emerald green eyes riveted by a book in his gloved hands. He looked calm, peaceful, content and it was the first time Elise had ever truly found someone attractive.

Alright, we got to think nice, appealing, sexy thoughts. Oh, wait, does that count. Oh shoot. 

Elise's thoughts were interrupted by laughter. It was loud and carefree and almost maniacal, but it was coming from the blue hedgehog.  
Writing cleared up on Elise's wrist.

Oh my gosh, did I just fluster my soulmate? Geez, I guess I better go over there.

Elise's head shoot up to see the blue hedgehog ease himself down into the chair across from her.  
“Heya,” he started. “I'm Sonic! And I guess, your soulmate.”   
Elise blushed, looking away from his green eyes’ warm gaze.  
“My name is Elise. It's a pleasure to meet you.” She finally got out.   
She was a princess! She shouldn't be nervous, she talked to powerful men and women. Then again...this was her soulmate. You only really get one chance to really connect with your soulmate.  
“Wait, like, the princess?” Sonic asked, smiling nervously. “Geez, it's gonna be hard to impress ya.”   
Elise giggled. “Yes, that I am, but I assure, it'll be quite easy. I don't get out much.”  
Sonic laughed again and Elise would have traded her whole kingdom for him to laugh forever.

 

“Oh. That's my guard.” Elise suddenly said, dissapointed. She turned back to Sonic, whom she had sent the last hour or so talking to.   
“Oh.” Sonic frowned, equally as bummed about this. Elise rose with a sigh. “Wait, Elise!”   
She turned back to him and smiled.  
“This isn't goodbye forever, Sonic,” Elise assured him. “Just... what's the phrase?”  
“See you later,” Sonic supplied, nodding. “I'll see ya later.” 

“Right.”  
“See you later, Sonic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this I love you stay healthy stay alive drink milk 😘


End file.
